Snowballs
by Phoenix-or-the-fire
Summary: Robin and Jinx shout at each other for too long and their teams get bored. What chaos ensues when Kyd throws a snowball? And at Raven none-the-less!


**Kyd: *pokes***

**Me: ...**

**Kyd: *pokes again***

**Me: ... WOULD YOU QUIT IT!**

**Kyd: ... *pokes yet again and teleports away*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own the Teen Titans or Hive Five**

* * *

><p>Once more the Hive Five were committing a crime. This time they had broken into a jewelery store and were about to proceed with robbing the place. Though they didn't get far.<p>

"Freeze!" came the call from behind them.

All six turned around to view their enemies, the Teen Titans.

"Generally in this weather, freezing isn't all that hard to do." Jinx remarked sarcastically, motioning to the snow covered ground all around them.

Usually now would be the time for Robin to shout his cheesy one liner and then shout "Titans Go!" and for Jinx to respond before they all fought. Instead this time was a little different, both seemed to have a case of verbal diarrhea and they kept shouting at each other for the next few minutes.

Pretty soon all the rest of the Titans and the Hive Five were bored, so Kyd Wykkyd decided it would be a great time to make... a snowball!

He leaned down and scooped up some snow without anyone noticing. Holding his choice weapon in his hand he decided on which of the Titans he would use this awesome weapon of destruction on.

Starfire... she wouldn't understand.

Robin... he probably wouldn't even notice such was his aggravation at Jinx.

Beast Boy... not worthy enough.

Cyborg... likely to also not notice it as metal cannot feel the cold.

and that left Raven. _Perfect_, Kyd thought, not even considering the consequences, and that she was probably the worst to chuck a snowball at. Priming his aim, Kyd brought his arm back, and threw the snowball.

SPLAT! it made perfect contact with Ravens face.

The shouting match between Robin and Jinx stopped and all attention turned to Raven, who was just standing there, utterly shocked. 10 teens looked around to find the culprit, and once seeing Kyds massive smirk figured it must have been him. Everyone was too stunned to do anything, then

"Dude, did you throw that?" Beast Boy questioned, to which Kyd nodded proudly.

"Bad move man. You better run for it." Cyborg remarked. Kyd Wykkyd looked at Cyborg quizzically trying to figure out his reasons for saying that.

Suddenly a small eerie chuckle was heard.

All eyes fell back to Raven, who in the leave of notice on her had created her own snowball, roughly the size of a basketball. Kyds smirk dropped and turned into a look of outright fear as Raven murmured her mantra and sent the snowball flying straight at him.

Just in time Kyd gathered his wits and teleported a few steps to the left... only to see the snowball teleport too, exactly where it would have been, as if Kyd had never teleported at all. Scared out of his wits, Kyd started running from it, though no matter where he ran the snowball followed, and if he teleported, so did the snowball, keeping right on him.

While everyone was distracted with this amusement, Raven had created another basketball sized snowball. This one she sent in front of Kyd, surprising him and making him stop in his tracks so he wouldn't smush his face into this one. The one from behind continued at its same speed and whacked him in the head, making him stumble forward and... despite what he wanted to do... smush into the new one.

As Kyd fell to the ground, now in a snowball mush sandwich, the nine other teens collapsed in a fit of laughter, while Raven just stood there, a triumphant look arranging her features.

For the next few minutes the others all laughed heartily before managing to get up, remembering they were enemies, and therefore supposed to be fighting each other, not laughing together.

Finally they managed to get up and go about their fighting, though still inclined to bouts of laughter.

The fighting that continued was rather sloppy, considering their usual state, and what had previously happened. So while the Titans managed to get all the jewelery back, the Hive Five also managed to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I agree with Kid Flash in the episode Lightspeed, it <strong>_**is**_** weird that there are six people in the Hive **_**Five**_**. But then again, the Hive Six just doesn't sound awesome.**


End file.
